


Doctor! Doctor!

by DarthSayahSwag



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Sex Toys, Sexual Roleplay, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2015-05-25
Packaged: 2018-04-01 04:16:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4005565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarthSayahSwag/pseuds/DarthSayahSwag
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma and Regina get into some sexual roleplay involving a Doctor's house-call. Smutty one-shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doctor! Doctor!

Play date. She couldn't believe Emma had called it that. Regina paced the foyer of her mansion, she impatiently awaited the arrival of her “playmate”. (Emma's words not her own.)

Regina ran her fingers through her hair, shaking it out. She wore a silk robe over a little something. She was nervous and felt a bit foolish. What if someone showed up before Emma got there? What if an emergency came up? She wasn't prepared for one of the town’s usual disasters. 

What she was prepared for though... The brunette ran a hand along the silk of her robe as a hard, hurried knock came at the door. Emma, she thought, shaking herself out of her head.

She nearly laughed upon seeing Emma standing on her doorstep, clad in a white lab coat with a stethoscope and what she had to guess to be her doctor’s tool bag in one hand. 

“Well hello there Miss Mills, I believe you made a house call?” Emma grinned, playfully, though her eyes held all the desire she wanted to ravage Regina with.  
Regina flushed as she tried not to laugh and bit her lip. So this is what they were going to go with today?

Emma stepped closer to Regina. “You do look quite flushed. Perhaps if I come in, we can begin a diagnosis?” 

Regina shivered. Emma was just inches away. She needed her touch. “Yes, I do think I might be feeling a bit chill. Come in.”

She turned away, Emma followed close behind. Regina led her into her sitting room. Emma smirked as Regina turned, expectantly.

Doing her best to get into character and not to giggle at Emma’s outfit, Regina asked, “Where do we begin?” 

Emma shook her head. She looked Regina over, hunger evident in her eyes.  
“Well, for one, I'm going to need to take your vitals, you can tell me how you feel as we go.” She said it so straight-faced Regina raised a row impressed. Emma must have practiced before coming over.

“If you’ll sit Miss Mills?” The blonde asked with a smirk. She nodded toward the seat behind Regina.

Regina sat. She normally would have done the commanding but today was Emma’s game. She had wanted to try something new. Regina was going to let her have it.

Emma set her doctor’s bag on the coffee table, and began laying out an assortment of tools. Some Regina recognized as genuine doctor’s tools, others... Regina’s eyes widened. Emma it seemed had bought some new toys for them to try.

Regina watched, her heart hammering in her chest as Emma sanitized her hands. She could feel herself clenching at the thought of what sensations some of these tools could be used to create and where. She fought the urge to squeeze her thighs together.

Emma smiled knowingly. She knew seeing some of her instruments would send Regina’s mind on a spiral. 

“Now.” Regina’s eyes met Emma’s, she was snapped out of her thoughts by Emma speaking, “I’ll start with your pulse and your temperature then we we’ll move on from there.”

Regina nodded. She wondered how Emma could possibly make that sexual. But she would play along. Emma approached her with a thermometer, and a timer. It seemed she would check her pulse manually.

Emma knelt before Regina.

“Say ah.” She whispered.

Regina shook her head. She opened her mouth and let Emma insert the stick into her mouth. As she did so, Emma seemed to make sure she gave Regina a good view of her chest, Regina nearly groaned, she flushed as arousal filled her. So this was the game? Tease and taunt?

“Hmm, Why Miss Mills, you sure you're ill? Your temperature is fine but you're still quite a bit flushed.” Emma teased playfully. She tucked a lock of hair just behind Regina’s ear, Her fingers caressed down her neck, over the silk of her robe along her shoulder, down her arm to her wrist. Regina shivered.

Emma watched Regina fall under her touch. She cleared her throat. She was suddenly thirsty in more ways than one.

“Checking your pulse now.” She breathed. Regina nodded. Does she even realize her eyes are closed? Emma wondered. Emma pushed back the silk of the robe on Regina’s arm, careful to make it feel tantalizing and teasing.

She placed her fingers over Regina’s pulse on her wrist and looked at her timer. She counted out the beats. 

Wow. Regina’s pulse was hard. She smiled to herself. Was she having this effect? Emma bit her lip and peaked at the brunette. Her eyes were still closed and she was breathing hard.

It took all of Emma’s control not to dive in and ravage her immediately.

Reluctantly, Emma pulled her fingers away.

“It is a bit high Miss Mills but, I think it may be due to whatever is ailing you.” Emma told Regina with a small smile.

Regina muttered under her breath, her eyes falling open.

“What was that?” Emma pressed the other woman.

Regina shook her head. She squeezed her legs in obvious frustration. Emma grinned.

“Well, Miss Mills, normally I would check your eyes and ears next but, I have to ask, do you have any pain?” Emma taunted.

Regina nearly growled. “Yes.” 

“Can you tell me where?” Emma questioned.

Regina shook her head, feigning embarrassment. “No.”

Emma but her lip, “Miss Mills, would it be okay if I tried another instrument to help me find the source?”

At that, Regina curiously quirkier her head at the blonde. “And what would that be?”

Emma fought the shiver the deepening of Regina’s voice had elicited from her. 

She reached down for a tool she had set on the coffee table. A small spiked metal pinwheel set at the end of a metal handle. A Wartenberg wheel the lady at the store had called it. Properly applied, it could be used to tease and pleasure, improperly, it could harm someone with the sharp little spikes.

Emma showed it to Regina. Brown eyes darkened.

“This little tool when run over the skin will help me find where you're most sensitive, if you're experiencing maybe some nerve pain I'll be able to locate it?” Emma grinned wickedly as she held it out. She knew where Regina was hurting. She was going to taunt and tease her with this until she got to the source and have her way with her.

Regina licked her lips as she stared at the instrument. She shifted. She was already wet, but she knew the payoff of this teasing would be tremendous if she let Emma go through with it.

“Okay.” She breathed out, her voice hoarse. “Very well.”

“If you'll remove your robe, we can begin.” Emma told the brunette.

Regina gasped in mock astonishment. “Surely that would be inappropriate Doctor Swan!”

Innocently Emma replied, “But Miss Mills, how would I check the rest of you body if it's covered up?” 

Regina smirked. She stood.

“It's fine Doctor Swan. I know you just want to see me naked.”

With that, she let the robe fall from her shoulders. Her breasts and nether regions covered by royal blue scraps of cloth.

Emma gulped. This woman was still gorgeous no matter how many times she had seen her. She almost fell to her knees to worship her right then and there. She took a few deep breathes as her core heated up.

Emma stepped right up to the brunette. Keeping eye contact with Regina, she told her, “Let me know if it hurts at any point? Okay?”

Regina nodded. She knew the code word. They'd done this kind of thing before.  
Softly, applying medium pressure, Emma took the handle of the pinwheel and ran the end of it over Regina’s palm.

“Does that feel okay?” The blonde asked quietly. Regina nodded.

“Good. Now I'm going to go over it with the sharp side.” Emma told her. This time, Emma was softer and more teasing than before. Regina’s hand jerked. Goosebumps erupted along her arms. 

Emma heard a deep intake of breath. Regina held her eyes closed. 

“Still okay?” She questioned. 

Regina swallowed. “Yes, just… Unexpected.” 

Emma smiled. She moved to Regina’s other hand and got a similar result, though this time Regina was ready for it. Then she moved on to her inner elbows. Regina clenched her hands, goosebumps erupted over her skin. Emma couldn't help but press the barest of kisses to Regina’s shoulder at this point. The shuddering breath Regina released in response told Emma just how far under she had the woman. 

Kneeling down to run the tool over Regina’s foot, Emma had to resist pressing her mouth to the arousal she could see evident on the woman’s panties. Emma groaned. 

“See something you want Doctor?” Regina flirted. She lifted an eyebrow down at Emma, just one eye open. Emma glared. 

She pressed on. Lifting Regina’s foot, she ran the tool over its underside. Regina squirmed. She attempted to get away from Emma then.

“Is someone ticklish?” Emma teased. 

Both of Regina’s eyes popped open. “Absolutely not!” 

Mischief filled Emma’s eyes, she went for the other foot, and Regina attempted to dance away. 

“Em- Doc –Emma!” Regina and Emma soon ended up in a small wrestling match as Regina attempted to take the Wartenberg Wheel away from Emma.

The result was Regina pinned under Emma on the sofa while Emma still held the pinwheel. They panted, catching their breath. Brown eyes stared harshly into green before Regina seized the back of Emma’s head and brought their lips smashing into each other. 

The simultaneous moans the two of them released as they opened their mouths to the taste of one another sent sensations bursting through them both. It was Emma that pulled away first.

“Couldn't hold out any longer?” She whispered, her lips hovering over Regina’s.  
The brunette let out an exasperated sigh. “All that teasing and I was about to catch something on fire.” 

Emma grinned at her admission. She moved off of Regina while the brunette sat up and watched her take off her lab coat. She set the pinwheel off beside the rest of her tools. 

“I think I'm a little overdressed.” She told Regina, winking. 

Emma stripped down to her underwear, red lace met Regina’s eyes. Regina licked her lips. No need to hide her hunger. Her desire. Her thirst. 

Emma stepped up to the other woman, and straddled her hips on the edge of the sofa. She leaned back toward the table where she left the pinwheel. 

“I'm not finished with you yet.” Emma told Regina. 

Regina glared at her, but allowed her to continue, satisfied enough with the contact, the skin-to-skin touch that having Emma straddling her was giving her for the time being. Emma gave her a reassuring smile before pressing her lips to Regina's.

Regina was so focused on the sensation of Emma's lips, she didn't notice the other sensation along the back of her neck at first. The barest of prickles. Tiny little trails of soft, just the barest pricks, making its way down her back. 

Regina arched into Emma, groaning. Was that -? She could feel Emma smiling wickedly into their kiss. She clenched her thighs. She needed to be touched.  
Gasping, Regina pulled away from Emma as the little pinwheel moved closer to her tailbone. 

“Emma, if you don't-!” Regina growled. 

Emma cut her off by freeing one of Regina’s breasts and latching her mouth around the nipple. Regina could only throw her head back and gasp, moan as Emma laved, swirled and sucked on the point. 

Finally, Emma moved on to the other side, having unclasped the back of her bra, nimble fingers holding onto the tool and working the clasps loose at once. Regina shuddered as she felt the slight prick and tickle of the pinwheel being rolled over the tip of her nipple. She cried out. Her body was fluttering with sensations and she still needed more.

She was on the verge of begging.

Regina rolled her hips beneath Emma. The woman above her tightened her legs. No! Regina whined in the back of her throat involuntarily. She needed friction, a touch, something! 

Emma let go if her nipple with a wet, pop! 

“Was that a whine I just heard?” The blonde teased Regina. 

Regina knew it was no or Emma would keep playing with her and at this point, it was pure torture.

“Yes. Now, if you are done torturing me your mouth, I would very much like it down below, tasting me.” Regina demanded. She was out of patience. She needed Emma to take her. “Now.”

Emma laughed and set the pinwheel carefully behind her. She slid down Regina’s legs onto the carpet and spread her lover wide open. 

Her mouth watered at the sight before her. Regina was absolutely soaking through her panties. Emma pressed her lips directly over dark, wet lace. 

The moan Regina released sent hairs raising up Emma’s back. Regina scratched at Emma’s back.

The blonde seized the hem of the lace and pulled it down as Regina lifted her bottom so that Emma could slide off her underwear. Emma slipped the panties into her lab coat pocket. She liked knowing what she could do to the other woman.  
Presented with Regina’s well-groomed cunt, a patch of dark hair just over her mons pubis, Emma appreciated the view. Glistening. Shiny. Wet.

She dived in, her hands on Regina’s thighs, pulling the woman none-too gently toward herself. 

Regina gasped at having been taken so abruptly but she was soon moaning as Emma took first a long, flat swipe, then began lapping up some of he excess from her teasing.

The older woman was shuddering beneath her attention, her hips jerking, as Emma swirled, and licked, dipping her tongue into Regina’s opening, causing the woman to cry out. It was the insertion of a finger that caused Regina to call Emma’s name. The the second finger that made her jerk uncontrollably, riding Emma’s tongue and fingers. Her arousal having taken over. Sensations from earlier lingering on her skin. 

Regina’s hands weaved through Emma’s hair, holding her to herself as the woman brought her first one, then two, then three orgasms. 

Finally, Regina collapsed some as Emma slowed down her fingers. She leaned back into the sofa as Emma slid up, bringing her fingers to her mouth, as she sat beside Regina. Regina could only watch as Emma cleaned her taste off of her fingers. 

Emma smiled.

“Feeling any better Miss Mills?” 

Regina grinned. 

“Why yes, I think that was just what the doctor prescribed Doctor Swan.” Regina replied, her voice dropping to a low husk just before she threw herself onto Emma Swan….

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a anon tumblr prompt on my site: @sayahregal.


End file.
